


Changed Man

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: He swore he would never be broken..   .   .   .     --      .   .   .   ..   .   .   .    -    .   .   .   ..    .   .   .   .   .   .   ."Don't make promises you can never keep, Bookbreaker."





	Changed Man

_The ceiling cracked under the pressure of the grunts' clubs and staves._

_Sharp sounds of distress came from above as the sound of bones cracking met with shrill and penetrating screams of ~~blantes~~. _

_It was maddening._

_Where there had once been the solitude of dripping water on the slimy stones, there was now the screams and blood of ~~ikotens~~ racing down the walls, pooling all around him in lakes of crimson._

_~~Huit~~ could do anything to him, anything, if it meant their suffering would stop. _

_Just stop!_

_STOP IT!_

_"STOP! PLEASE! STOP IT!"_

_~~Silence~~ _

 

 ~~~~Nimonthroy Glarnotwile released a blood-curdling scream as he sat up bolt right. Thundering and racing in his ears. His heart bruised as it tried futilely to pump more blood to the rest of his body faster. Shakily making rapid movements that were hardly decipherable, his hands called out to the long dead in a desperate plea of rest.

He had wronged the dead. He must have. Why else would their souls still haunt him other than the fact that he had done something wrong? It was his fault. All 34 dead because he wouldn't talk, couldn't. It was his fault that his pre ~~daron~~ life was gone. It was all his fault, and the guilt was slowly strangling him. 

Nim! You need to calm down!

Onth cried out worriedly to the man. This cave wasn't safe, it was only wagons away from the keep's walls. 

** Yes, Nim. Calm yourself. **

Roy's voice cooed mockingly. This cracked man gave the twisted hallucination a wide-eyed stare, heart rate picking up to a break-neck speed. In Nimonthroy's broken mind, Roy's voice sounded exactly like ~~Huit's~~. There must be a reason he was being tortured so. He deserved it, didn't he? What had led him to the forsaken keep?  

With a sharp shock, Nimonthroy realized that he couldn't remember. In his mind, the endless screams and pain were all that he knew.

Nim was a broken man with a broken mind.

"Nim?!"


End file.
